


The Same Old Blood Rush with a New Touch

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Derek's an overprotective younger brother, Love at First Sight, M/M, Scenting, attempts at snark and wit, everyone's alive and nothing hurts except werewolf bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is, and always has been, a sour human. Stiles is, and always has been, a hyperactive werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Old Blood Rush with a New Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I should be sleeping but I end up writing. Unbeta'd so be kind, comments are love! It's almost 2AM. Fuck. It's Derek's POV! So Stiles is acting weird and Derek can't process feelings or understand why guys find him hot. Originally a [ prompt](http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/3353.html?thread=2039577#t2039577) from teenwolfkink. Also posted on my [livejournal](http://swing-set13.livejournal.com/)

Derek's structured and ordered life went up in flames the day Laura comes back to the apartment from one of her jogs with caked mud on her clothes and a gaping wound in her side, blood seeping into her red hoodie. The blind panic that engulfs him at the sight of his sister has him rushing for the phone.

"We need to call an ambulance," he says but Laura's hands stop him.

"No," she responds calmly like he can't see her insides. His stomach rolls at the sight. 

"No?" he growls. "Laura-"

He usually doesn't have to argue rational behaviour at his older sister. 

"I think it's healing," she declares, her doe eyes locking with his.

And to his utter disbelief, he watches her pull away her hoodie and he sees the skin actually starting to knit together.

"How?"

Laura shoots him a worried look. "I was bit by a wolf."

Derek's mind goes blank before it reboots. "There are no wolves in California."

"Then what was it?"

\---

He spends the rest of the night watching over his sister until she gets fed up with his lurking and kicks him out to the couch. He ends up falling asleep on the couch with his laptop, at least half a dozen tabs open on animal attacks.

It's the crazed pounding on the apartment's door that jars him back to reality. The stiffness of falling asleep on the couch puts a scowl on his face. The knocking continues unhindered even when Derek gets up and checks on his sister. She's asleep, drooling into her pillow.

When he finally gets to the door, he is greeted with a wide mouthed teen, not much younger than himself, whose hand was poised to knock again.

"What?" he growls.

The guy actually shoots Derek a smile. He's tempted to slam the door in his face.

"Hi, this may seem like a strange question but-" the stranger licks his lips before continuing. "-is there a lady here suffering-"

"What?" Derek glares, his nostrils flaring. "Did you do this to her?"

He's about ready to get his baseball bat.

"No! Hey, I come in peace," jumps the guy, away from Derek's loom. "I'm-"

"The boy from the woods," finishes Laura, coming up from behind Derek, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Stiles, actually, and I'm eighteen, not a boy-" quips the guy, eying Derek oddly. He even waggled his eyebrows.

"You know him?" growls Derek, turning to face his sister, but keeps himself between her and the stranger.

"No, well, he tried to help me," says Laura.

"See? I'm a helpful guy," Stiles beams, leaning into the door frame.

Derek slams the door in his face.

"Oh come on!" yelps Stiles on the other side.

"Derek," admonishes Laura in the same tone as their mother. "Let him in."

Derek scowls at her before opening the door again.

"First of all, ow. What's that door made of? Oak? Second, you're a really sour guy, anyone ever tell you that Derek? And third, thank you Laura," grins Stiles as he waltzes into their apartment.

"Get to the point," says Derek, crossing his arms. Stiles pauses in his curious observation of their neat living room and makes himself comfortable in Derek's spot on the couch.

"Yeah, the point, well the point is you're suffering from lycanthropy," says Stiles, cheerily, pointing at Laura.

"Werewolves," Derek says, shooting a disbelieving look at the guy. Stiles actually looks put out.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"I'm a werewolf?" asks Laura and Stiles nods.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but you were running at a bad time - full moon and all, and my dad has this yen about trespassing and well there you have it."

Stiles looks apologetic. "If it makes you feel better, he's in the dog house with my mom."

Laura shoots Derek a look of surprise, touching her healed side in reverence. Derek can actually feel his blood pressure rising. 

"You're a werewolf," Derek deadpans, his shirt draws up when he crosses his arms.

Stiles cocks his head and his nostrils flare before he flushes a bright crimson.

"I am," he coughs, not looking at Derek but rather touches the afghan on the couch.

"Is there a cure?" wonders Laura.

Stiles snaps out his revery with a burst of energy.

"No!" he flails and nearly trips over the coffee table. Derek reaches out to steady him and Stiles backs away like he was scaled.

"Urgh, right, no, but you're now part of the pack," Stiles flushes and looks up hopefully at both Laura and Derek. "I'll-we'll teach you everything you need to know."

Derek snorts. "You can barely walk without totaling a room."

Stiles scowls. "Watch it." His hazel eyes flash bright blue.

Derek holds his ground and Stiles stiffens before he rubs his nose. The tips of his ears turning red. 

"Don't mind my brother," Laura says, stepping between them. "He's not always this bitchy."

"Good to know," smiles Stiles and Derek's eyes linger entirely too long on his mouth before scowling at his sister.

"I can speak for myself," he glowers. It figures that Laura would dive into this with the same devil may care flare attitude she embraces. Derek's always been the practical one despite his anger management issues.

"Then be a good boy and let the werewolves talk," Laura smiles, patting his cheek.

Stiles actually chokes on his own laughter. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship, Laura."

Laura grins. "Tell me everything."

Derek refuses to rise to the bait and sits himself squarely beside Stiles on the couch. Their legs brush up together, Stiles is a warm wall of heat.

"I'm not going anywhere," he says ignoring the warm gaze of approval from the brown-haired werewolf and his sister's smile.

Suddenly his life just got a lot more interesting.

\---

End.


End file.
